Kamen Rider W
is a 2009-2010 Japanese tokusatsu drama, the eleventh series in the Heisei period run of the Kamen Rider Series. It premiered following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Decade on September 6, 2009,Uchuusen No. 125 and aired alongside in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Following Shinkenger's finale, it aired alongside , until W'' concluded on August 29, 2010. The series is described as the . The catchphrases for the series are and . In 2017, the series received manga sequel called ''Futo Detective. Story In the ecologically-minded city of "}}, where nearly everything is powered by windmills, the people live in harmony. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from the life-threatening devices. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hard-boiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Ryu Terui, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel, the mystery of Philip's past, his relation to the Sonozaki Family, and their Museum organization are revealed.Telebikun August 2009 Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie-exclusive Novel-exclusive SIC Hero Saga-exclusive Allies Narumi Detective Agency *Akiko Narumi *Seiichiro Matsui Futo Irregulars *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Isamu Bito *Stone Futo Police Department *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura Others *Shroud *Master of Fumen *Melissa *Kozo Yaguchi *Aoi Katsuragi *Mina Villains Sonazaki Family *Dopants **Magma Dopant **T-Rex Dopant **Money Dopant **Anomalocaris Dopant **Cockroach Dopant **Sweets Dopant **Virus Dopant **Violence Dopant **Masquerade Dopants **Arms Dopant **Bird Dopant **IceAge Dopant **Triceratops Dopant **Liar Dopant **Puppeteer Dopant **Invisible Dopant **Nightmare Dopant **Beast Dopant **Zone Dopant **Yesterday Dopant **Quetzalcoatlus Dopant **Hopper Dopant **Gene Dopant **Jewel Dopant **Old Dopant **Energy Dopant **Oyakodon Dopant Foundation X *Tabata *Neon Ulsland *Lloyd *Shion *Kiima *Lem Kannagi *Katal NEVER Others Episodes Other media S.I.C. Hero Saga #''Kamen Rider W: Playback'' Novels # Wind Wave Internet radio To tie into the show, TV Asahi, Toei, and Avex Trax have produced the Wind Wave FM Internet radio station. Only one of the shows, , also exists within the fiction of ''Kamen Rider W. The other programs, DJ Hurry Kenn's FU-TO Hit on Groove music show and Tsuyoshi and Ayano's show, treat the television series as fiction, explicitly referring to the songs they play as theme songs (as part of a mail in request, DJ Hurry Kenn played AAA DEN-O form's "Climax Jump", and referred to it as the theme song for ''Kamen Rider Den-O). All of W'' s theme songs have been played as part of the various radio shows, several of which were first heard on the "radio" before being utilized as part of an episode's soundtrack. On March 7, a new radio show featuring Queen & Elizabeth titled began "airing", but was discontinued a month later. To mirror the current events in the show's story, ''Healing Princess was cancelled on June 13, 2010. ''Playback'' For W'' s S.I.C Hero Saga side story ''Kamen Rider W: Playback commemorates the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series with Shotaro Hidari and Philip leading Shotaro Ishinomori through the events following his creation of the television series in 1971. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, July 2011. Each episode is named after a different story written by . # # # |深夜の告白|Shin'ya no Kokuhaku}} # |大いなる眠り|Ōinaru Nemuri}} # |高い窓|Takai Mado}} # |かわいい女|Kawaii Onna}} # |長いお別れ|Nagai Owakare}} The One Who Continues After Z , written by Riku Sanjo, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Philip takes up Shotaro's job in solving cases after he becomes sick. Phillip uses Kamen Rider Double FangJoker and fights alongside with Kamen Rider Accel, however the Dopants get tougher and forces Philip to become a Kamen Rider himself: Kamen Rider Cyclone. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : YOH * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * * TAKUYA (23 & 24) * : * DJ Hurry Kenn (voice, 23 & 24) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: * Kamen Rider Accel: * Terror Dopant: * Taboo Dopant, Shroud: * Weather Dopant, Kamen Rider Double (Sub): * ClayDoll Dopant, ClayDoll Xtreme, Other Dopants: * Nasca Dopant, Weather Dopant (Sub), Utopia Dopant, R Nasca Dopant, Other Dopants: * Smilodon Dopant, Utopia Dopant (Sub), Other Dopants: Songs ;Opening theme *"W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: TAKUYA, Shuhei Naruse **Artist: **Episodes: 1-49 ***Episodes 28 and 49 used the song as the ending theme as well. ;Ending themes *"Cyclone Effect" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **Arrangement: Labor Day **Artist: Labor Day **Episodes: 3-6, 9, 21, 23, 24, 25, 45 *"Free your Heat" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) **Artist: Galveston 19 **Episodes: 10, 11, 13, 19, 20, 21 *"Finger on the Trigger" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi & Otoko Usagi **Composition & Arrangement: Junichi "IGAO" Igarashi **Artist: Florida Keys **Episodes: 7, 8, 14, 16, 18, 23, 30, 39 *"Naturally" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Wakana Sonozaki (Rin Asuka) **Episodes: 13, 14, 17 *"Leave all Behind" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) **Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr **Artist: Wilma-Sidr **Episodes: 22, 44 *"Love♡Wars" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Queen & Elizabeth (Tomomi Itano & Tomomi Kasai) **Episodes: 23, 24 *"Nobody's Perfect" **Lyrics: Gorō Matsui **Composition: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) **Arrangement: Hiroaki Sugawara **Artist: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) **Episodes: 32, 38, 41, 42, Movie War Core *"Extreme Dream" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **Arrangement: Labor Day **Artist: Labor Day **Episodes: 46, 48 *"Cyclone Effect (acoustic edit.)" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **Arrangement: Labor Day **Artist: Labor Day **Episodes: 48 ***First heard in the background of episode 21. During the events of episode 8, the song "Glorious Street (Eikō no Michi)" (Glorious street 〜栄光の道〜) by Florida Keys was played within the show by a character. During episodes 23 and 24, the character Jimmy Nakata performed an original song titled "Futo Tower" (風都タワー Fūto Tawā); this song was included as a bonus track on the standard DVD release version of the "Love♡Wars" single. During episode 23, Shotaro and Philip cover "Finger on the Trigger" in the Fuuuuuutic Idol contest. In addition to these songs, Head Wind One-Game Match!! DJs Tsuyoshi & Ayano (つよしとあやの Tsuyoshi to Ayano) have written and performed the song "WIND WAVE" as a theme song for the fictional radio station. This song, as well as "Glorious Street (Eikō no Michi)", and "Extreme Dream" will be included on the complete CD box set. The bands that perform the series ending themes are also featured in the programs as being local bands in the fictional city of Futo: crossover rock band Labor Day's "Cyclone Effect", heavy metal/hard rock band Galveston 19's "Free Your Heat", and hip-hop group Florida Keys' "Finger on the Trigger". Each of these bands is named after a major early 20th century hurricane: the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, the 1900 Galveston hurricane, and the 1919 Florida Keys hurricane. The newest group, the visual kei band Wilma-Sidr, is named after Hurricane Wilma and Cyclone Sidr. Notes *Despite being the fourth tokusatsu show to feature a character with two halves being different colors (the other three being Android Kikaider, Kikaider 01, and Metalder), this is the first show to utilize two heroes using the same body to fight. **It is however the first to feature a character combining toy gimmicks to change forms, followed later by Gokai Silver of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Geed and Kamen Rider Build. *Three W movie/movie chapters names correspond to three of the Batman movies: **[[Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010|Kamen Rider W: Begins Night]] — Batman '''Begins' **[[Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate|Kamen Rider W '''Forever': A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate]] — Batman '''Forever' **[[Kamen Rider W Returns|Kamen Rider W '''Returns']] — Batman '''Returns' *This is the first Japanese entry in the series to officially use the term "Kamen Rider" in romanized English. All previous series and riders were referred to in official English materials as "Masked Rider". *First series since ''Kamen Rider Kabuto to have the series opening sung by a female singer and the first to being sung by both male and female singer. *First series to not have any characters appearing in the Spring film during the series run. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーW Kamen Rider W] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://web.archive.org/web/20120618220028/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double Kamen Rider W] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w/index.html Kamen Rider W] at Toei TV *[http://mv.avex.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] at Avex Group *Wind Wave official website Category:Heisei era Category:Season Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Over-Technology